The Wolf
by Effrijim
Summary: This is so totally AU...it's riddiculous. But I hope you enjoy. SLASH LEMON HP? you'll find out if you read!


Harry slipped into a small dress and tied his red cape over his shoulders and raised the hood. Harry was a bounty hunter, the best one, and he was after one of the most dangerous robbers yet.

It had taken him a whole of two years to track down the bandit know only as, The Wolf. He also found out that he had a habit of harassing pretty young girls in the forest. He never did anything more to them than hide in the shadows and whisper things through the silence of the woods, still it was quite scary.

So here Harry was in the village that The Wolf's base was nearest, buying a dress make for a child. It only went halfway down his thighs to show off his perfectly sculpted legs clad in white stockings. His hair was slightly curly and had a white ribbon tied as a headband.

The tailor backed off and let Harry place all of his supplies in the many hidden pockets. Then Harry twirled in front of the mirrors to make sure all of it was hidden perfectly, which it was. He tossed the old man five gold coins and walked out into the village square.

As soon as he did, all eyes were on him. Only an hour ago a scruffy bounty hunter had walked in and out walked a paralyzingly gorgeous "woman". Harry smirked and left the village down the path to The Wolf's lair.

Harry had been walking for quite some time and had noticed that the trees became denser and the foliage thicker as he went on. It grew darker and darker as the leaves blocked out the friendly rays of the sun. A rush of wind passed Harry causing his deep red cloak to billow about him and seemingly push him forwards.

It was then that a voice floated through the forest causing Harry to freeze in his footsteps.

"Little Red Riding Hood, lost in the forest….if no-one knows to look, how will they find her when she's gone?"

Harry calmed himself down and glared at the wind as if challenging it to push him forwards again, it didn't. He walked forwards and found that there were foot prints on the path before him, wolf tracks.

"Little Red Riding Hood, lost in the forest…if the wolf comes along, will they find your bones?"

The voice sent chills down Harry's spine, but he just drew his cloak closer and kept walking. He kept walking until the moon was high in the sky and tiny moonbeams played upon the leaves, sometimes making it through to dance upon the earthen path.

"Little Red Riding Hood, lost in the forest…if the moon's in the sky, how will you find your way back."

The voice floated through the woods and then a long eerie howl echoed, trembling the leaves and stirring up the dust. It was then that Harry saw a long beam of moonlight fall upon a figure leaning upon a tree 100 yards away.

His breath caught in his throat, the figure could only be….The Wolf. His feet seemed to move closer of their own accord and his heart pounded. Harry tucked his hands into two of the hidden pockets of his dress and clenched the revolvers.

He stopped around ten paces away from The Wolf and cocked his guns. The Wolf still stood there nonchalantly allowing Harry to get an eyeful. To obscure his face, there was a grey wolf mask and a matching tail attached to the back of his black pants. He had on a high collared, long-sleeved shirt and gloves on as well.

"Why Little Red, do you really think you can kill me?" his voice rumbled from behind his mask.

Harry glared and said, "What makes you think I can't?"

Harry saw The Wolf's mouth curve to a coy grin and heard a slight laugh escape.

"Don't laugh at me!" Harry growled.

"Mmm, why not? This is far too funny." The Wolf said with a grin.

Harry glared and said, "Why is this so funny to you!"

The Wolf moved closer and said, "Because, you have no idea how much trouble you're actually in."

Harry held his ground and didn't move as The Wolf grew closer and closer, so much so that Harry could feel his hot breath upon his face. He motioned to pull out his guns, but The Wolf was too quick for him and grabbed his wrists, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Ah ah, not so fast sweetheart." He teased.

Harry tried to loosen The Wolf's grip but didn't have any luck. He huffed and pouted angrily up at The Wolf. "Why are you doing this?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean babe." The Wolf said softly.

"Coming near me…touching me…." Harry said giving examples, "You never did this to the other girls."

"Baby doll, it's because they were the wrong gender. I don't suppose you thought that I believed you were a woman? No no no, you're far too beautiful and strong." The Wolf said in a lusty whisper.

Harry spat at The Wolf who jerked back slightly allowing Harry the leverage he needed to escape from his grip, even at the price of loosing those two revolvers.

The Wolf laughed, "Not bad. But you lost your guns, how are you going to kill me now Little Red?"

Harry charged at The Wolf and made a swift crescent kick to his head. Both men watched as the mask fell to the ground. Slowly Harry turned back to The Wolf and saw the he had covered his face with his hand.

"Take your hand down" Harry whispered threateningly.

"I wouldn't be threatening me if I were you…" He snarled. Harry licked his lips nervously as he saw The Wolf's piercing blue eyes glint at him from behind his hand.

"I've come here to kill you and nothing is going to stop me Wolf." Harry snapped.

"Hmph….you haven't changed at all Harry…you're still so stubborn." The Wolf chuckled shaking his head.

Harry let a confused look pass over his face for a second before putting back his calm mask.

Slowly, the wolf removed his hand from his face and Harry gasped. "R-Remus?" He stuttered.

Remus smiled, "Bet you didn't think it would be me."

"Remus…but…I thought you….didn't you…die?" Harry said slowly.

Remus shook his head, "No…I came very close though. But then a thought made me grow stronger. The thought you Harry."

Harry was flabbergasted, he and Remus had been childhood friends but when bandits stormed their village, Remus was abducted and taken for dead. It's what motivated Harry to become a bounty hunter in the first place.

"No…you can't possibly be Remus." Harry said shaking his head.

Remus cupped Harry's cheek and kissed him gently. Harry looked into Remus's blue eyes and said, "Why?"

"I love you Harry and I always have…" Remus said and leaned in to kiss him again.

"No…why did you become…The Wolf." Harry said backing up.

"Because, I had no where to turn to and grew up alone in the forests with only the wolves for friends." Remus said bitterly, "No-one came looking for me."

"What are you talking about! I spent years looking for you! Every spare cent I had went towards trying to find you!" Harry yelled.

"But then your interest gravitated to finding The Wolf." Remus growled sadly.

"I never forgot you Remus…" Harry said, "Never…"

Remus whispered, "Prove it."

Harry stepped closer to Remus and grabbed his lapels. He leaned in so close to Remus as if he was going to kiss him but just whispered, "Just trust me."

Remus licked his lips; he really couldn't stand being so close to him. Remus's will broke down and he pressed his lips to Harry's once more.

Harry sunk into the kiss, parting his lips to accept Remus's tongue. He ran his hands up the back of Remus's shirt caressing it and feeling the many scars that covered him. Remus could barely contain himself, just holding Harry would have kept him content but kissing him almost brought him over the edge.

They pulled back and gazed into one another's eyes, trying to convey years worth of loneliness into one glance.

Remus slid his other hand up from Harry's waist and gently tugged on the ties of his deep red cloak. It fell to the ground in cascades of fabric that pools upon the ground under the moon light.

Harry's breath hitched again as Remus slowly began to unfasten his dress and pulled it down slowly. Soon Harry was lying on his back completely naked upon the folds of his red cloak.

Harry squirmed as he felt Remus's eyes travel over his body hungrily. Remus dipped down and kissed his soft pouty lips. Neither said a word, but shared kisses and touches that said everything.

Remus shed his clothes as well and brought himself down to Harry's feet. Gently, he kisses each toe and traveled up each slender leg. Remus felt the heat radiating from Harry's thighs and kissed them gently. His hungry lips traveled to Harry's erect cock and licked it causing him to buck his hips and moan.

Not stopping there though, Remus traveled all the way up Harry's torso covering every inch with kisses. Harry moaned and begged, but Remus refused to go back to his cock.

"Not yet baby." He whispered into Harry's ear before nipping his and capturing the smaller man's lips once again.

Harry's hands roamed all over Remus's body, and his eyes took in the toned flesh that was covered in beads of sweat gleaming in the moon light. His finger tips ran over all the scars on Remus's body, some thin and razor like from swords and knives, others round like a sunbursts from bullets.

Remus dipped down and raised Harry's legs, he found his entrance and ran his tongue clockwise around the rim, feeling it clench at the foreign touch. Soon Harry got used to the new feeling and maneuvered his hips as to let Remus get a much better shot. His eyes widened and he let out a little scream as Remus's tongue darted into his passage and swirled it around.

Remus set his back on the ground and thrust deep into Harry's slicked passage. Harry's back arched allowing Remus to burrow deeper in the heat of Harry's passage. Harry's face slowly unclenched as he got used to the feeling of Remus within him.

Remus began to thrust evenly into Harry until he found the spot that made him see stars. The pair from afar, glistened from sweat in the moonbeams giving the illusion that the gods had fallen to earth for a night of pleasure.

Remus could feel that he was nearing his climax, so he took one hand and began to pump Harry's throbbing erection.

Both men screamed out and came, Remus deep inside Harry and Harry all down his and Remus's fronts.

Remus pulled out of Harry and kissed him in-between pants. Harry stretched his arms out and Remus smiled softy at his little beauty.

"Harry, I love y-" Remus's words were cut short as a loud bang echoed through the forest. Remus's eyes began to dim and he put his hand to his chest and felt a horrible sensation as his hand became covered in warm crimson liquid.

He opened his mouth to speak, but only coughed up more blood. He looked into Harry's eyes as he fell and saw they were cold.

"You're still The Wolf, and I never back out of a job." Harry said quietly, a smoking revolver in his hands.

Remus collapsed, barely alive on top of him, but Harry just rolled him off and re-dressed. He felt Remus's dim eyes following him and he turned back and crouched next to him.

Gently he stroked Remus's cheek and whispered, "I love you Remus…I'm sorry…."

Remus's eyes finally dimmed out and his body went limp. Harry put on his cloak, it swirled blood red in the faint wind matching the blood splattered all over his face and clothes.

Tears trickled down his face, mixing with the blood. Sometimes….it just wasn't fair.


End file.
